Strawberry Fields Forever
by Woman in red
Summary: OneShootsCollection - JamesxLilyxSeverus / "¡Ni loca!" gritó Lily, caminando entre las otras estatuas, alejándose  "¡De ninguna manera, no lo digo, no, no!" ¿Cómo pretendían que aceptara así como así que se estaba enamorando de James?  -MarauderEra-
1. El sombrero seleccionador

_OneshootNº 6_

_Rating:_ K

_Nota:_ No sé quiénes cursaron exactamente en la época de los merodeadores. Sabrán comprender que estoy especulando (¡Especular en mi idioma significa arreglar los hechos a mi conveniencia!)

* * *

><p><strong>El sombrero seleccionador<strong>

**_("Sirius, ¡es la loca del tren!")_**

* * *

><p>La profesora acarició la tela aterciopelada de su túnica, a la vez que, con el dedo índice, empujaba sus anteojos, que amenazaban con resbalarse por el puente de su nariz. Cruzó las manos con lentitud a la altura de su vientre y esperó, como todos los años, pacientemente.<p>

Quiso disimular la sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro al escuchar los pasitos de al menos un centenar de alumnos. Siempre era igual: los suspiros de admiración, las frases susurradas al oído, el frú-frú de las túnicas al rozarse, y, principalmente, las mismas caras expectantes, nerviosas y emocionadas.

McGonagall adoraba a los alumnos de primer año.

– Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall – dijo Hagrid una vez se paró a unos metros de ella, al pie de las escaleras.

Todos los pequeños la miraban con extrañeza. La profesora era ya de por sí alta, pero aquello se realzaba ante el hecho de que estaba casi al finalizar la escalera.

– Te agradezco, Hagrid. – dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio que dedicó a observar a los nuevos. – Los llevaré desde aquí. Síganme, por favor.

Los niños observaban el castillo con gran admiración. McGonagall agradeció estar de espaldas a ellos, ya que de aquella forma podía sonreír sin arruinar aquel personaje de rictus amargo que solía interpretar.

Los condujo al hall y se regodeó al oír los suspiros de emoción. Todos miraban o al cielo raso, o a la imponente escalera de mármol que tenían frente a ellos. Los pequeños la siguieron hasta una cámara que estaba vacía, algo así como diez veces más pequeña que el enorme hall.

– Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –comenzó una vez todos estuvieron dentro de la cámara – Dentro de poco comenzará el banquete de comienzo de año.

Algunos alumnos, los que seguramente eran hijos de magos, susurraron a sus compañeros al oído lo que probablemente eran las anécdotas que sus padres les contaron con respecto a los banquetes o a la ceremonia en sí. Había uno de cabello alborotado y profundos ojos avellana enmarcados en un par de anteojos redondos que, lejos de mantenerse callado, charlaba con otro muchacho al respecto en voz lo suficientemente audible como para que toda la cámara lo oiga.

- ¡… Y luego aparece la-!

La profesora lo miró con una ceja arqueada, cosa que hizo que el pequeño sonría con descaro y, a su vez, se calle. McGonagall suspiró, y retomó el discurso.

– Pero, antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Salón, deben ser seleccionados para ver a qué casa van a pertenecer.

Los chicos la miraban asustados. Podría estar hablando del clima, pero el rostro severo de la profesora hacía que cualquier cosa sonara preocupante.

– Sus casas serán su familia por el resto de sus años escolares. Las clases serán divididas por casas, sus dormitorios serán con los de su casa, y la mayoría del tiempo libre lo pasarán en la sala común de la misma.

Se tomó un segundo para observarlos nuevamente. El muchachito que estaba al lado del de cabello alborotado, atractivo como pocos, habló con su nuevo amigo en tono más bajo que el que había usado este antes. Pero, aunque se esforzaba por evitar otra mirada ceñuda de la profesora, ambos llamaban la atención: Todos estaban en silencio, y ellos discutían sobre cómo iban a arreglárselas para estar en la misma habitación aunque fuesen a casas separadas.

– Las cuatro casas se llaman Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, y Slytherin. – terció, haciéndose oír por sobre las voces de ellos.

Los dos amigos hicieron una mueca de desagrado que no intentaron disimular al escuchar el último nombre. McGonagall comenzaba a perder la paciencia con ellos, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, soñaba con poder hacer ese gesto cada vez que le nombraban esa casa.

– Cada casa tiene su noble historia, y de ellas han salido notables hechiceras y magos. En estadía en Hogwarts, sus triunfos harán que su casa gane puntos, y sus quebrantos a las reglas harán que los pierdan. A fin de año, la casa con más puntos se hace acreedora de la Copa de la casa.

Una muchacha rubia sonrió con desdén y se acomodó algunos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Alzó su nariz respingada para pasar a mirar a todos con un aire de superioridad.

– Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un crédito para la casa que les toque. – finalizó con su voz aguda y severa, que parecía advertir a cada uno de ellos que lo que decía a ser tomado en serio. Se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, a la vez que pronunciaba – Vendré a conducirlos a la ceremonia de selección en pocos minutos. Sepan comportarse.

Miró de reojo, tras el fino cristal de sus anteojos, a los dos muchachos – el de anteojos y el de ojos grises – que la miraban sonrientes.

Una vez la profesora abandonó la cámara, el murmullo que su discurso había provocado empezó a extenderse.

– ¡A Ravenclaw, estoy seguro! Toda mi familia perteneció a Ravenclaw.

– Yo creo que Hufflepuff… mi abuela dijo que por mi forma de pensar tendría que ir allí…

– Mi padre me miró muy ceñudo antes de salir y me dijo 'James, hijo mío, no es por presionarte pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor comienzo los trámites para desheredarte' – bromeó el de cabello alborotado, imitando una voz mucho más grave que la de él.

Pocos estaban en silencio. Algunos se arreglaban la túnica o el pelo, otros gritaban horrorizados ante la aparición del Fraile Gordo, y otros simplemente conversaban.

– Parecés preocupado.

– Me gustaría que estuvieras en la misma casa que yo…

– Sev, no vamos a separarnos. – le respondió entre risas. – No importa qué casa nos toque. Lo prometo.

El murmullo se detuvo tan rápido como comenzó, al momento en el que entró la profesora nuevamente.

– Formen una fila y vengan conmigo. – ordenó Minerva, acomodando su sombrero en punta.

Uno a uno, sin decir una palabra, los nuevos alumnos se acomodaron uno tras el otro, llenos de nervios.

Comenzaron a caminar tras la profesora, admirando el techo elevado tras el cual veían una estrellada noche azul. Algunos alumnos avanzados les sonrieron mientras los aplaudían, cosa que hizo que todos los nuevos se preguntasen desde qué mesa aplaudirían a los de primero un año más tarde.

Continuaron caminando hacia la mesa de profesores y sólo se detuvieron cuando la profesora les ordenó que lo hagan.

McGonagall, mediante un movimiento suave, hizo aparecer un taburete, sobre el cual colocó un sombrero algo desgastado y con alguna que otra costura. Con la otra mano desenrolló un largo pergamino, tal vez con más lentitud que lo que le habría tomado en realidad, como si les diera espacio para preguntarse qué hacía una vieja prenda sobre un taburete.

Los verdaderos comentarios vinieron cuando el sombrero comenzó a moverse. Una de las tantas rasgaduras que tenía se abrió… y muchos podrían haber jurado que lo hacía para tomar una bocanada de aire.

El sombrero comenzó a cantar.

_Así como me ves, imagino no has de creer_

_Que yo tenga algo que ver con tu escolaridad_

_Más he de advertirte, y no hagas un berrinche_

_Que he de seleccionar la casa a la que pertenecerás_

_Desde hoy responderás a una casa de Hogwarts_

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o __Hufflepuff_

_Pruébame, yo te he de demostrar_

_Que no hay nada en tu cabeza que me puedas ocultar_

_Difícil tarea a conceder, para quien decida a qué casa has de responder_

_¿Será a Gryffindor, donde habitan los de valiente corazón?_

_¿O a Ravenclaw, donde el conocimiento es el máximo motor?_

_¿Tal vez a Slytherin, donde reinan la astucia y la ambición?_

_¿O quizás a Hufflepuff, amistad, lealtad y justicia sin parangón?_

_Sin miedo acércate, déjame tu cabeza explorar_

_Para que así mi noble trabajo yo pueda realizar_

_Y, aunque de acuerdo no esté con este recurso vil_

_A ustedes, magos novatos, yo he de dividir._

_Más, aunque separados, este consejo nunca deben olvidar_

_En la unión está la fuerza: Divididos, perderán._

La mitad del salón comenzó a aplaudir. Extrañados, algunos alumnos miraron a los profesores, que observaban al sombrero con extrañeza. Menos uno, que había sido el primero en aplaudir: Un mago de barba blanca larga, y rostro amable.

– ¿O sea que hay que ponérselo en la cabeza? – susurró uno.

La rubia entornó la mirada con gesto aburrido… ¡Como si ella no supiera a qué casa iba a pertenecer!

– Cuando los llame deberán sentarse en el taburete para que el sombrero los seleccione. – la profesora McGonagall acomodó el pergamino que tenía en la mano mientras, con la otra, sostenía al sombrero en alto. La prenda estaba rígida, como si nunca hubiera abierto la boca y entonado una canción.

Minerva tosió, llamando al resto del salón a guardar silencio de manera sutil

– ¡Abyss, Elizabeth!

La muchacha, de cabello castaño claro, les sonrió a sus compañeras y corrió, casi trastabillándose en el camino, para sentarse en el taburete de madera oscura. McGonagall posó el sombrero con cuidado en su cabeza.

– _Veo talento aquí… mucho._

La chica casi se cae del asiento cuando escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza

– _Varias casas podrían explotar tu potencial. ¿Dónde ponerte, pequeña…?_

– Mientras pueda ver a mis amigas… – le susurró ella.

– _Tu lealtad a ellas supera la división de casas. Eso me agrada, y me dice que eres una perfecta…_ ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – gritó repentinamente el sombrero. La mesa en la que predominaba el color amarillo estalló en aplausos.

La chica corrió a sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros, que la recibieron sonrientes.

– ¡Avery, Daniel!

El muchacho alzó la cabeza y caminó con decisión, sin titubear, hasta el taburete. Dio un ligero saltito para sentarse (no era muy alto) y miró a la profesora.

– _No hay demasiado que discernir por aquí…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de esa casa comenzó a aplaudir al nuevo integrante.

La profesora llamó a dos alumnos que terminaron en Hufflepuff. Una vez estos se sentaron con sus compañeros, McGonagall volvió a llamar.

– ¡Black, Narcissa!

La rubia que miraba a todos con un dejo de superioridad caminó hacia el taburete dando fuertes pisadas. Se acomodó el cabello antes de que el viejo sombrero se pose en su cabeza, pero sólo al rozarla, el mismo se crispó y gritó.

– ¡SLYTHERIN!

Nuevamente, la mesa de Slytherin prorrumpió en aplausos. La profesora miró a los que quedaban y no pasó por alto el gesto de asco que hizo el muchachito atractivo de ojos grises al ver pasar a la rubia.

Lucius Malfoy felicitó con un gesto con la cabeza a la nueva adquisición de su casa. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

– ¡Black, Sirius! – llamó.

El chico se acercó al taburete dando saltitos. Se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, con rictus amargo, y esperó a que el sombrero se posara en su cabeza.

– _Otro Black más. Pero… ¿qué veo aquí? Has de saber que-_

– Que aquí el discurso lo doy yo.

Si hubiera tenido ojos, el sombrero los habría abierto de par en par, sorprendido.

– Sí sí, es bueno que sepas un par de cosas antes de dar tu gritito. Verás, toooooda mi familia es una gran estirpe de Slytherin, y…

– _Lo sé._ – respondió el sombrero.

– ¡Chst, chst, que me dejes terminar! Decía, gran estirpe de Slytherin, blah blah blah, pues te imaginarás el disgusto de mi madre si se enterara que yo no estoy en esa casa.

– _La selección no depende de…_

– ¡¿Qué los sombreros no entienden inglés? ¿Vas a dejarme terminar o qué? Bien – dijo, sonriente, al no escuchar más la voz en su cabeza – Es evidente que darle un disgusto de muerte a mi madre es el mayor sueño de mi vida.

El sombrero abrió la rasgadura que tenía por boca, pero no dijo nada. Comenzaba a interesarle el discurso del chico.

– Pues bien, esto es bastante simple. Aprendí hechizos incendiarios y… Y bueno, te convendría bastante que nosotros fueramos amigos, ¿no? Siendo que yo tengo brazos, y extremidades, y pulgares, y varita, y esas cosas que hacen que pueda hacer muchas otras cosas… incendiarias. ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente clar-?

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

– Definitivamente hablamos el mismo idioma. – culminó el muchacho que, sin eliminar la sonrisa del rostro, caminó casi a zancadas a la casa roja y dorada.

McGonagall tenía ambas manos ocupadas, y eso le imposibilitó acariciarse la frente. Aquel muchacho estaba en su casa. Llamó a dos muchachos más, que fueron a Ravenclaw. Observó el nombre que seguía en la lista y alzó la mirada.

– ¡Evans, Lily!

Entre los demás se abrió paso una muchacha con una llamativa cabellera roja oscura y unos profundos ojos verdes. Le temblaban las piernas, pero trataba de disimular aquello mediante una mirada decidida. La profesora depositó con cuidado el sombrero en su cabeza, a la vez que el muchacho de cabello alborotado y anteojos miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor y le hacía gestos alevosos a Sirius, gesticulando con la boca las palabras '¡Es la loca del tren!'.

– _Niña, estoy sorprendido por el gran potencial que veo aquí. Antes que nada, quisiera que sepas entiendo lo que querés, pero aquella no es tu casa, ese no es tu lugar… _

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, sorpendida por el hecho de que – y de verdad – el sombrero podía ver qué pasaba por tu cabeza.

– _¿Dónde ponerte, Lily? Creo saberlo, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si es correcta la decisión que voy a tomar. Tenés muchas cualidades que Ravenclaw consideraría ideales, pero... No, estoy seguro. _¡GRYFFINDOR!

La chica miró a la profesora y se quitó el sombrero, tendiéndoselo sin decir una palabra. En la fila, un muchacho no quería creer lo que había oído. La pelirroja suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a pasos cortos a la mesa de Gryffindor. En el camino, entornó la mirada con lentitud como si hubiera estado rezando por evitar ese momento. Le sonrió a alguien con tristeza y continuó su camino hasta la mesa.

Paró de repente al ver que Sirius, sonriente, le hacía lugar en la mesa. Lily lo reconoció de inmediato y se sentó sin mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados. Eso sólo hizo que el chico sonriera, encogiéndose de hombros.

El sombrero siguió seleccionando alumnos. Todas las casas recibían nuevos magos y brujas con un estridente aplauso.

– ¡Lupin, Remus!

El muchacho caminó, igual de nervioso que los demás, hasta el taburete.

– _¡Mucho talento pero poca confianza en sí mismo! Sé exactamente quién puede explotar todo el potencial que hay aquí… Esa casa es_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa volvió a aplaudir, incluidos los recién seleccionados. El chico se sonrojó y se sentó frente a Sirius Black.

– ¡McDonald, Mary! – llamó la profesora.

La muchacha, de rostro rosado y gesto asustado, dio un respingo y caminó apresuradamente hasta el taburete. Sólo cuando el sombrero gritó '¡GRYFFINDOR!' la chica relajó el semblante y caminó hacia la mesa con ligereza, como si le hubieran sacado un peso gigante de la espalda.

– ¡Mulciber, John!

Mulciber le sonrió al chico que estaba a su lado y caminó a pasos largos, tomando el sombrero seleccionador de las manos de la profesora. Se lo puso él mismo y no tuvo que esperar más de un segundo, que fue lo que tardó el sombrero en decir '¡SLYTHERIN!'.

– ¡Owen, Ruby!

Todas las mesas rieron al ver cómo la chica tropezaba antes de llegar al taburete. Se acomodó con velocidad los rizos negros que le caían al rostro y se sentó. El sombrero le tapaba los ojos, cosa que la hizo reír.

– ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó al fin.

La muchacha fue apresuradamente a su mesa.

– ¡Pettigrew, Peter!

Un alumno bajito, algo subido de peso pero de facciones suaves y rostro redondeado con pequeños ojos claros, se apresuró a subirse al taburete.

– _Es… es realmente complicado. _– admitió el sombrero – _Niño, sos un caso… bueno, bastante peculiar. Sé qué te hace falta, y sé que casa te va a proporcionar las herramientas para sacar lo mejor de vos…_

El muchachito se encogió en su lugar, jugando con sus dedos, asustado.

– _Está todo acá, pequeño. Pero si no lo sabés usar, puede irse en tu contra…_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio a la profesora, a la vez que caminaba, un poco más calmado, a la mesa de Gryffindor.

– ¡Potter, James!

Aquella misma sonrisa descarada apareció, casi al instante, frente a McGonagall. Estaba nervioso, eso no lo podía disimular, pero, al parecer, en ese chico la diversión le ganaba al miedo.

Al posarse sobre su cabeza, el sombrero hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

– _Cumplís todas las condiciones que tu casa requiere._

– Si no estamos pensando en la misma casa, pienso lavarte con una lija cuantas veces sean necesarias hasta que olvide la ofensa.

– _¿Y cómo vas a-?_

– Sé exactamente donde te guardan. Me lo dijo mi padre.

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

– ¡Sos la segunda prenda parlante más simpática que conocí en la vida!

El sombrero sabía que el chico lo hubiera besado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Le dejó el sombrero en las manos a McGonagall y, haciendo gestos con la mano para calmar los vítores de su casa – dándose aires de importancia – se sentó.

– ¡Snape, Severus!

Con mucha calma y lentitud, un niño de cabello negro grasiento se hizo paso entre los alumnos hasta sentarse, con pesadez, en el taburete.

– _Estoy sorprendido, sencillamente. Hacía tiempo que no veía tanto, tanto potencial en un nuevo alumno. ¡Vas a ser un excelente mago, uno brillante! Y sé qué casa va a ayudarte en ese camino…_

Severus apretó los puños bajo las mangas de su túnica y susurró algo parecido a una súplica.

– ¡SLYTHERIN!

El pálido rostro del chico mostró un gesto que se debatía entre el abatimiento y la resignación. Caminó sin mirar a la pelirroja, y se sentó con sus nuevos compañeros. Uno, de cabello largo rubio, le palmeó la espalda. No dijo nada por cortesía, pero en ese momento lo que peor le venía era que lo feliciten por ser Slytherin. No si ella…

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su plato, recordando lo que su madre le había contado del banquete.

No había por qué sentirse así. _Ella_ le había hecho una promesa.


	2. I won't say I'm in love

_Strawberry fields forever_**-****  
><strong>

**Oneshoot Nº 2**_**: I won't say (I'm in love)**_

**Rating:** K

**Nota:** ¡Nota importanteeee! Para entender de dónde salió la idea para este oneshoot, les recomiendo que busquen, vean y escuchen el tema "I won't say I'm in love" de Hercules (¡La canción de Meg!). Es una adaptación de la letra de esa canción... Podría decir hasta que roza ser un songfic, pero sin usar la letra textual, agregándole un contexto.

Este fic tira más para el JamesxLily. No estoy del todo feliz con el resultado, pero bueno, ¡espero les guste!

**Sobre los oneshoot:** _Strawberry fields forever_ es una serie de quince oneshoots. Ya están armados en su mayoría, pero pese a eso me encantaría escuchar propuestas, críticas, aportes, lo que quieren o no quieren leer, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't say (I'm in love)<strong>

* * *

><p>– Es inhumanamente irresistible que me hables con ese tono. – le dijo, recostándose casi con descaro, apoyando su cabeza en la falda de ella, que bufó por su impertinencia.<p>

– Waw. – siseó ella, mirando su muñeca – Llevabas como cinco minutos sin hacer un comentario de ese estilo.

James se llevó las manos al pecho, fingiendo una increíble sorpresa.

– ¡Hasta cronometrado me tenés! Lils, no sé cómo viviste sin salir conmigo todos estos años…

– Me las arreglé para sobrevivir en soledad, James. – suspiró a la vez que arqueaba las cejas – Con soledad me refiero esos años dorados en los que no te permitía rondarme a esta distancia y-

En un segundo, el muchacho había apoyado parte del peso de su antebrazo en el asiento del carruaje, y se había levantado unos centímetros de donde estaba para estar de frente a Lily, que tuvo que reprimir un gritito de sorpresa.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a la sensación.

Menos aún cuando le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla y se volvió a dejar caer a sus piernas, riendo por la reacción de la chica.

Ella estaba _saliendo_ con James Potter. Ella había dicho, luego de miles de negativas, diez cartas con prohibiciones de acercarse a ella en un radio preestipulado, dos viajes a la enfermería en estado casi comatoso por revolearle objetos, y más formas de darle sutiles indicios de que no quería tenerlo cerca, que sí. Había aceptado a una cita con él.

Se llamaban por sus nombres, charlaban con soltura, y él –a ella no le gustaba admitirlo– se comportaba como todo un caballero.

Había un lado de James Potter que ella no conocía y tenía que aceptarlo ("Tenía que", en su idioma, no significaba que fuera a hacerlo en voz alta). El muy impertinente mantenía los ojos cerrados, aparentemente cómodo en la calidez de sus piernas. Sus anteojos estaban levemente desviados y le daban un aire desarreglado e irresistible.

Abrió de a poco los ojos, como interesado en escrutar los gestos de ella, que apoyó una mano en el pecho del chico con soltura, y desvió la mirada para observar el paisaje que se extendía desde el carruaje.

– Tus ojos dejarían liado a cualquiera.

El comentario del chico la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Eh? – soltó, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

– Que podría citar más atributos que harían que un hombre se sienta atraído por vos, pero si los nombro tal vez me tengan que abrir una sala especial en San Mungo por tus golpes. ¿Me irías a visitar-?

– ¡Te estás yendo del tema!

– ¡Ah, sí! Tus ojos. – repitió, sonriente (con _esa_ sonrisa, esa que la desarmaba) – Son hermosos.

¿Cómo hacía para dejarla sin algo inteligente que responderle? Solía ser mordaz con él, pero ahora sus hormonas estaban en pleno período de revolución y guerra suficientemente intenso como para que su elocuencia decidiera que era un buen momento para exiliarse.

– Gracias. – Lily le sonrió con inocencia.

– Siempre pensé que lo eran pero… – ladeó un poco la cabeza, como si la inspeccionara – En los últimos años, si me ponía a esta distancia me imagino que hubieras tardado cinco minutos en destruir mi hermoso rostro tirándome todos tus libros… Lo que me lleva de nuevo a preguntarte si me irías a visitar a San Mungo.

La pelirroja rió con soltura.

– Oh, claro. Me sentaría a tu lado todos los días, te llevaría flores, lloraría e intentaría ahogarte con la almohada… – fingió estar sorprendida, y se cubrió la boca con una mano – ¡Oh! ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

La sonrisa del chico no podía ser más amplia. El carruaje paró.

– No serías capaz. No dejarías a nuestros hijos sin padre.

– ¿… Hijos? – Lily enarcó una ceja.

– Mi concepto del parentesco se extiende a los que en el futuro voy a hacerte… – le sonrió picaronamente, lo que logró que ella se cruce de brazos y abra las piernas, haciendo que la cabeza del muchacho golpee contra el asiento. – ¡Auch!

La chica lo vio incorporarse, sin quitarse esa soberbia, arrogante, y atractiva sonrisa del rostro.

– Acepté una cita con vos. ¡No te propuse matrimonio, James!

Otra vez la estaba derritiendo. Otra vez estaba quedándose sin palabras.

– ¿Y qué si yo lo hiciera?

Lily no se dio cuenta que la estaba acorralando contra la puerta del pequeño compartimento que compartían en el carruaje hasta que sintió su suave respiración sobre el rostro. Lo sintió avanzar y, shockeada, se quedó quieta, inmóvil, hasta que sintió una sacudida particularmente fuerte y escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse.

Persona apoyada contra puerta. Puerta que se abre. Persona que, por ley física y gravitatoria, cae para atrás.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos esperando chocar contra el frío suelo, hacerse un importante chichón e insultar a James recordando a un par de parientes suyos, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

La gélida, oscura y profunda mirada de Severus Snape estaba frente a ella. El Slytherin, habiéndola salvado de la caída, la sostenía en brazos, mirándola entre decepcionado, celoso y sorprendido.

– La cita era perfecta, y luego Snivellus aparecía. – la voz socarrona de James se hizo oír. El muchacho rodó los ojos.

– La profesora McGonagall me mandó a ver por qué nadie bajaba de este carruaje. – respondió él, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha.

– Rectificá el estamento, grasoso: La profesora McGonagall se fijó en la lista y dijo que James Potter y Lily Evans eran los únicos que faltaban. A Severus Snape no le gustó, y se ofreció amablemente a meter su ganchuda nariz donde no le correspondía.

El joven pálido alzó la cabeza para enfrentarse con el gesto combativo de James.

– ¡No tienen catorce años, por Merlín! – el grito de Lily hizo que ambos entornaran la mirada hacia ella.

Severus la dejó con cuidado en el suelo sin decir una palabra y se alejó con la cabeza baja. James sonrió con satisfacción.

– Casi me doy un buen golpe… – reparó ella, acomodándose la ropa. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Miraba los pliegues de su falda como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo, intentando no ver el camino que el chico tomaba para alejarse de ellos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía así de cerca…

– Te apuesto a que está saltando de contento. Abrir la puerta y te caigas en sus brazos…

– Severus no es así. – lo vio tomar aire – James, no empieces.

El chico alzó la mano e hizo un gesto imitando un cierre en sus labios, callándose al instante. Tomó de la mano y se acercaron a McGonagall para dar parte de que habían llegado en una pieza.

– ¡Bajen del carruaje cuando llegue al castillo la próxima vez, Potter, Evans!

Lily bajó la cabeza. Era fácil ver que no le gustaba que le llamen la atención por una falta, y que no estaba acostumbrada a ello. James, por otro lado, estaba más interesado en leer el gesto de la profesora, que miraba la unión de sus manos con fingida indiferencia y oculto interés.

– Se hubieran ganado un castigo si Snape no se hubiese ofrecido a buscarlos. – culminó McGonagall.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada inmediatamente a James, suponiendo qué cara estaba poniendo. El 'te lo dije' parecía escrito con luces de neón en su sonrisa.

Se despidieron de la profesora con un gesto y entraron a toda prisa a los terrenos de Hogwarts, todavía tomados de la mano.

– Realmente la pasé muy bien, Lily. – confesó James, obligándola a dar una vueltita mientras caminaban.

La pelirroja rió con soltura y se dejó llevar.

– ¿Quién diría que yo iba a poder llegar a pasarla bien en una cita con vos?

– Prejuiciosa. – el chico entrecerró los ojos.

– Claro, porque no me dabas motivos para rechazarte.

– Mi amor siempre fue puro. Tal vez un poco psicótico, obsesivo y demasiado expresivo, pero puro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose de reojo y riendo por lo bajo cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Lo interesante de ello era que no se sentían incómodos ni frente al silencio ni ante los furtivos y sutiles cruces de miradas.

Nada le gustaba más a James que cruzarse con esos ojos verdes. La forma que tenía la chica de mirarlo tras las pestañas (por una cuestión de alturas), la curva sonrisa de sus finos labios… No cabía en sí de gozo. Sentía que hasta la unión de sus manos era como un engranaje que sólo encastraba en ella, y sintió la – casi – urgente necesidad de comprobar si otras uniones eran igual de perfectas y mágicas.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y miró a la chica, que se detuvo en la entrada a los jardines.

– Creo… que voy a quedarme un rato.

Los ojos de Lily le dijeron mil cosas en un segundo. Le dijeron que quería estar sola, le dijeron que estaba sintiendo cosas nuevas y necesitaba poner en orden su mente... Las novecientas siete cosas que faltan entre esas que nombré se debatían en cosas como 'haceme tuya acá' y 'arrancame la ropa a mordidas', pero el chico puso en tela de juicio que eso fuese realmente lo que le quería decir con la mirada. Tal vez (y SÓLO tal vez) estaba siendo un poco subjetivo.

Le sonrió y apretó con suavidad su mano, a modo de saludo. La soltó y bajó la mano a un matorral que asomaba de la entrada, sacando una flor blanca.

– Nos vemos, Lily. – susurró, acomodando la flor tras la oreja de la sorprendida muchacha.

La chica había imaginado que iba a preguntarle por qué quería quedarse en los jardines, sola, y encima cuando estaba anocheciendo, pero no parecía que fuera a decirle nada. Se anotó mentalmente agradecer la perspicacia del muchacho en leer entre líneas que necesitaba estar sola.

Podía ser todo aquello que ella creyó que no era. Estaba siendo caballeroso, amable y absolutamente encantador.

– N—nos vemos, James. – tartamudeó.

El muchacho le sonrió y se puso las manos en los bolsillos, caminando a paso lento al camino que llevaba a la sala común. Parecía que flotaba. Silbaba y contoneaba la cabeza como un completo loco enamorado.

No podía soportar eso. No podía soportar saber que quería ir con ese paso ligero, cantando cualquier cosa, aceptando la alegría que la estaba embargando.

Alegría. Y esa sensación tonta, cálida, que comenzaba a aflorarle en el estómago. No entendía por qué la gente la comparaba con mariposas. Más bien parecían doxys en celo, alteradas, revoloteando y golpeando contra las paredes estomacales recordándote lo muy lastimada que se puede salir de eso.

Caminó todo lo que las piernas le permitieron. Pasó por el lago, siguió camino por una especie de arcos de flores que cambiaban de color cuando el viento las sacudía, cruzó una suerte de puente de madera, se introdujo en un pequeño bosque de árboles que parecían encogidos con magia (medían más o menos lo que ella) y llegó, sin saber exactamente cómo, a un lugar lleno de columnas blancas, con diversas estatuas que recordaban a la arquitectura griega.

Se detuvo unos segundos a admirar la figura de un hombre forzudo, un grupo de cinco musas y un Cupido, que apuntaba, sonriente, a donde ella estaba.

Bufó por lo irónico de la situación y se dejó caer en el borde de una fuente, apoyando el peso de su mentón en su palma.

– Bien, ¿QUÉ es lo que está pasándome? Luego de… – sacudió la cabeza – ¡cualquiera pensaría que una aprende…! ¡No puedo, no puedo estar enamorándome de James Potter!

Se incorporó como si quisiera dejar allí donde estaba sentada todos los pensamientos que se le habían agolpado en la cabeza. Y en su mente apareció, por un segundo, la mirada profunda de Severus sobre ella… Los sentimientos encontrados se revolotearon en sus entráneas: se debatía entre lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo muy decepcionada que había salido de esa amistad.

– Porque si existiera un premio a las promesas rotas supongo que sería la honorable ganadora. – volteó con un movimiento de varita la imagen del Cupido, que ahora apuntaba a los bosques. Apretó los puños, casi lastimándose las palmas – NINGÚN hombre vale la pena…

Alzó la mirada al cielo, como si le hablara a los astros.

¿Y qué si estaba perdiendo la razón por culpa del corazón? ¿Y qué si iba a resultar tan lastimada como cuando perdió a Severus? ¿Qué si era todo un engaño…?

El engaño era una cosa común. ¡Ella no sería la primera persona que se lleva un disgusto semejante!

– Es historia antigua. – sus manos se colocaron en sus caderas – _Been there. Done that._

– ¿Y a quién exactamente crees que engañas? – siseó una de las musas, que comenzaba a moverse del lugar donde estaba hacía unos segundos.

Lily dio un respingo y entornó su mirada para encontrarse con las cinco musas, paradas en sus pedestales con gesto juguetón y divertido. Vivas.

Era una estatua parlante. La pelirroja sabía que en Hogwarts había que acostumbrarse a que lo imposible era moneda corriente, en el día a día. Aun así, impresionada como estaba, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La miraban sin pestañear, con una media sonrisa que parecía decir que lo entendían todo.

– Por favor, está escrito en toda tu cara, chica. – comenzaron las otras cuatro al unísono – Es tierra y paraíso para vos. Y aunque trates de ocultarlo…

– ¡Oh, no! – negó la muchacha, entendiendo a dónde querían llegar.

– Podemos ver claramente la verdad tras la máscara de orgullo que intentás poner.

La pelirroja volteó, casi inflando las mejillas como una niña. Dumbledore solía recordarle que no conocía todos los secretos de Hogwarts. Bien, ella había conocido uno y no le gustaba qué tan indecoroso y sincero y certero podía ser ese secreto. Más cuando eran cinco, y hablaban al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Linda, no podés ocultarlo! Sabemos exactamente cómo te sentís… y en quién estás pensando.

Y cuando tenían razón eran más odiosas.

– ¡Ni loca! – gritó Lily, caminando entre las otras estatuas, alejándose – ¡De ninguna manera, no lo digo, no, no!

¿Cómo pretendían que aceptara así como así que se estaba enamorando de él? ¿Cómo enfrentarse a terminar con el corazón roto?

– ¡Hace unos minutos estabas suspirando por él en la fuente, niña! – le dijo una que apareció de repente a su lado.

– ¿Por qué negarlo? – dijeron las otras cuatro.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

– Es un CLICHÉ, – soltó, rodando los ojos – de esos que se arruinan a los dos capítulos y la chica termina lastimada. – movió la cabeza, haciendo ondear su cabellera roja – No VOY a decir que estoy enamorada.

Continuó camino por entre las estatuas hasta subir una pequeña escalinata que la llevó a la continuación de ese sector.

– ¿Cómo pude creer que mi corazón había aprendido la lección? – Lily daba pasos largos y fuertes, haciendo que sus pisadas se escuchen a mucha distancia. Y de nuevo, el recuerdo de esa mirada profunda, oscura, la asaltó – SIEMPRE cuando este tipo de cosas empiezan todo se siente hermoso.

La estatua de una pareja le llamó la atención y se acercó a ella. Las doxys se revolotearon en su interior, donde se debatían la razón y el corazón.

Amarlo, y arriesgarse a perderlo. Apretó el puño de nuevo.

– Mi mente dice "Andá con cuidado, Lily, a menos que tu pasatiempo preferido sea llorar y llorar hasta que tu corazoncito se haga mil pedazos".

Se había prometido no llorar por ningún hombre. Se había propuesto no confiarle todo su ser a algo tan vulnerable como el amor.

– Te equivocás, chica.

– ¿D—De nuevo…? – se sorprendió la pelirroja, volteando para encontrarse de nuevo a las musas.

– Seguís negándolo... Pero te tenés que dar cuenta que lo que negás es lo que sos, y cómo te sentís. – las cinco la rodearon, haciendo los mismos gestos con las manos, en completa sincronía.

Como nota al margen, y por más molesto que fuese lo que le decían, Lily tenía que admitir que era impresionante cuando todas hablaban al mismo tiempo.

– Y, linda… – dijo una – No estamos tragando ese cuento de que no lo amás.

– ¡Te vimos caer redonda, redondita en su trampa, en sus sonrisas…!

¡Como si vieran por completo tras ella! Como si fuese un libro abierto, y un mar de emociones. La chica comenzó a caminar para volver a donde estaba en el principio, bajando a las corridas las escaleritas, escapando (el alejarse físicamente no iba a hacer que los pensamientos se vayan, y ella era plenamente consciente de ello, pero era mejor que quedarse parada, vale aclarar).

– Es hora de que lo enfrentes como la chica crecidita que sos, Lily.

Le daba pánico cuestionarse cómo habían averiguado su nombre. Quiso preguntar, pero de nuevo hablaron todas al mismo tiempo y… era un espectáculo muy impresionante como para interrumpirlo.

– ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que lo estás, de que lo logró…?

– ¡Error! – gritó Lily, escondiéndose tras una columna, cruzada de brazos bajo el pecho – Ni loca, no lo van a oír, ¡no pienso decirlo, no!

Se dejó deslizar en el frío mármol hasta caer sentada en el suelo. La flor blanca que tenía en el cabello le rozó el hombro al momento antes de caer con gracia a la piedra fría del suelo.

– ¡Rendite! – dijo una de las musas, apareciendo de un lado de la columna.

– ¡Entregate! – agregó otra.

Lily levantó la flor y la sostuvo en la mano. Recordó el gesto socarrón del muchacho al colocársela y no pudo contener una sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¡Mirá esa sonrisa, por favor! ¡Nena, estás enamorada!

La pelirroja se incorporó y, apretando el tallo entre sus dedos, volvió a emprender la marcha.

– Lamento comunicarles que esa escenita no va a ser. No VOY a decir que lo amo, ¡no! Esto no es amor, no pienso aceptarlo.

No pudo evitar volver a entornar la mirada a la flor. Su paso, antes enojado, se aligeró.

– Fijate, estás casi dando saltitos. – acotó una, haciendo que la muchacha pare en seco.

– Leé nuestros labios, pelirroja, estás enamorada.

Las musas se movían ondeando sus togas, blancas como su piel y como, básicamente, todo el resto de su estructura. Parecían divertidísimas con la situación y eso, para la pobre adolescente que las escuchaba, era, por lo demás, irritante. Objetos de mármol inanimados parlantes tratando de darte lecciones de vida. Y que, como si fuera poco,_ tenían_ razón.

– ¡Están locas! ¡Fuera de sus cabales! – exclamó Lily, dejando caer la flor y tapándose los oídos para dejar de escuchar las verdades que la atormentaban – ¡Locas! No pienso decirlo.

Las musas rieron al unísono.

– ¡No se metan en lo que no les incumbe!

– Ay, niña… No seas orgullosa. – la siguieron, sonrientes. – Está bien que estés enamorada.

– ¡Que no… argh! – Lily se volvió a dejar caer en el borde de la fuente. Se sorprendió al ver allí a su lado la flor que había dejado caer hacía unos segundos en el otro lado del jardín.

Pestañeó y se estiró para tomarla. Jugó con ella unos segundos y rió con sinceridad, dejándose caer hacia un lado, acostándose en el borde de la fuente.

– Por lo menos en voz alta… – a la vez que hablaba, casi en un suspiro, la pelirroja no pudo ver el gesto triunfal de las musas – No voy a decir que estoy enamorada.

Y, como si nunca se hubieran movido de allí, las cinco estatuas iluminadas por la luz de la luna, sonrieron. Habían cumplido su cometido.


End file.
